Somethings never change!
by Lockerz
Summary: A song-fic, Renn thinks back to some good and bad moments in her life with Torak


**Well here I am, my second song-fic and Chronicles Of Ancient Darkness Story!!! **

**First of all I'd like to thank ALL and EVERYONE who reviewed my last stories....I really, really do appreciate it**

**I hope it's good and you enjoy it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chronicles Of Ancient Darkness or the characters....Michelle Paver does**

**The song is Change by Taylor Swift**

**Im sorry if it is confusing but parts our in the present, others in the past, but basically all the ones in her shelter are the present kay [=**

* * *

Renn sat alone in her shelter, knees curled up to her chest. She could see the light fading through the small slit in the deer hide. She couldn't take it anymore. Slowly she shuffled back to sit on her sleeping sack, resting her head on her knees she sighed.

**And it's a sad picture, the final blow hits you,  
Somebody else gets what you wanted again,  
You know it's all the same, another time and place,  
Repeating history and you're getting sick of it,**

Renn watched the brown haired boy walk towards her with a smile, he held a wood grouse in his hand and she was sure she spotted a large grey shape disappear into the forest behind him. He looked up from his catch to her and held it high and she grinned.

She heard footsteps behind her and spotted a girl no younger than herself, she watched as the girl walked past her, blonde hair blowing at her shoulders.

She watched painfully as she walked towards Torak and pulled him into a hug. _He was smiling….at her!_ She gritted her teeth and turned away walking heavily back to her shelter.

Torak smiled at the girl as she hugged him, she was new to the camp a distant relative of one of the women or something, she was nice and she was **nice **to him.  
He saw Renn and grinned; his face fell as she turned on her heel and walked away, her long red hair blowing in the breeze. _Why does she do that whenever I get a hug, anywhere we go, she really annoys me sometimes! _He scowled and hugged the girl back.

**But I believe in whatever you do  
And I'll do anything to see it through**

Renn looked around the shelter again, taking in every detail, the fire that had burned low and was now merely ambers and ash, her bow, her dark eyes glanced over Torak's parka, she grimaced and remembered he had left in there when he had come to visit her.

She leant forward and took it into her hands. It was so soft, the sleeves and neck were worn and she could smell Torak on it.

Growling she set it aside, _He……I…..We _She sighed _I'd do anything for him and you know it Renn! No matter what you'd stick by him, wouldn't you? _Reluctantly she couldn't help but nod.

**Because these things will change, can you feel it now,  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down,  
It's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win,  
We'll sing hallelujah!  
We'll sing hallelujah! **

Renn ran through the forest, the smell of dead leaves filled her nostrils.

It was autumn again, the last of the summer had been and gone, she smiled and slowed to a walk. She could hear the boy crashing behind her and smirked. Looking around, she noticed the air seemed colder than it should be, _Its all changing_ She thought _No matter what they do to us though we'll get through! _

"Renn! Slow down," Torak emerged through the trees panting, slowly she turned to him smiling.

"Torak?" She stepped forward.

"Yes Renn," He watched her smiling

"No matter what, when we have to fight the soul eaters, we'll beat them, right?"

"When they come, we'll beat them!" He said confidently, the two exchanged smiles and watched the sun set over the hill.

**So we've been outnumbered, raided and now cornered,  
It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair,  
We're getting stronger now from things they never found,  
They might be bigger but we're faster and never scared,**

"We can't beat them," Renn growled

"Renn we can! They have wolf, we have no choice!" He glared at her dangerously. She fell silent automatically. Since they had met the willow boy who had said he knew that the 'soul eaters' had taken wolf, Torak had been so fired up.

"We can't argue between ourselves," She mumbled, all she got in response was a nod.

"We did it Torak!" Renn yelled happily and ran towards the boy. Her feet catching in the snow, she didn't care, she jumped at him and he caught her in his arms, caught of balance he fell backwards. They had just arrived back from the white foxes and were now happily back in the forest.

"Yes Renn we did, but you've only just realised," He smiled as the two fell into the snow, Renn's face turned a bright red and she stood up quickly and turned away.

"Renn?"

"Yes Torak," She said shakily.

"Thank you,"

"For?"

"Everything," He smiled "You never got scared, and you were so strong!"

"We both were," She flashed him a sharp toothed grin.

**You can walk away say we don't need this,  
But there's something in your eyes say we can beat this,**

The whole hill had come down and Fin-Keddin was barely still alive. If it wasn't for that tree. Torak gulped and shook his head to clear it. He watched Renn as she knelt beside her uncle.

**_(The rest of this bit is an actual extract from the Oath Breaker book, I thought it was revelant)_**

"Well, go on then," She said without looking up.

"What do you mean?" Said Torak.

"Go after him. That's what you want," He stared at her

"I'm not leaving you,"

"But you want to." He flinched." It'll take days to get Fin-Keddin back to the clan," she said, still failing to get a spark." And all this time, Thiazzi's getting away. That's what your thinking, isn't it?"

"Renn-"

"You never wanted us to come!" she burst out" Well here's your chance to get rid of us!"

"Renn!" They faced each other white and shaking.

"I won't leave you," said Torak "In the morning I'll bring round the canoes. Then we'll work out what to do."

Savagely Renn struck a spark. Her lips trembled as she blew life into it. Torak went down on his knees and helped feed the fire with kindling, then sticks. When it was fully awake he took her hand, and she gripped so hard it hurt.

"He's beaten us," she said.

"For now," he replied.

**'Cause these things will change, can you feel it now,  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down,  
It's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win,  
We'll sing hallelujah!  
We'll sing hallelujah! **

"We can, I….." Torak stopped, slowly he turned his head to the small alcove in the rock where Renn was treating Fin-Keddin. He smiled weakly. "I can feel that, I wonder if anyone else can?" He whispered

"Feel what?" Torak span round, Renn was standing over him looking out onto the river. She watched him steadily.

"Something's different Renn," He sighed and tilted his head, she crouched beside him and washed her hands in the river. "I…..I nearly got you killed,"

"I know," She smiled and he gave her a confused look, she sighed and stood up. "As you say nothing can hold us back, not me and you Torak," He smiled and stood up to face her.

"Your right, and as I say he hasn't beaten us yet," She touched his elbow gently then walked off.

**Tonight we stand and get off our knees,  
****Fight for what we worked for all these years,  
And the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives,  
So we'll stand up champions tonight! **

She ran through the snow after Dark "Torak's alive Renn!" He yelled.

She spotted him, brown hair matted in the snow, without hesitation she dropped to her knees at his side and rested her head on his chest. Wolf howled beside them, as she listened a tear fell down her cheek. _All those years! _She thought, she gripped his jerkin as his heartbeat resounded softly in his chest._ We've finally done it, What a lot of battles! But it was worth it….I'm sure of that!_

Torak could feel the pressure on his chest, he opened his eyes slowly, red hair tickled his neck, Wolf howled beside him, his ears pricked and he ran off. Torak watched with a smile, the white haired boy also smiled._ Renn, we did it! Even if it nearly cost us our lives, thank the spirit! _He smiled again wider and closed his eyes.

**It was the night things changed, can you see it now,  
These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down  
It's a revolution, throw your hands up, 'cause we never gave in  
We'll sing hallelujah!  
We sang hallelujah!  
**

Renn sat in her shelter, the faint patter of rain resounded around her, the light was gone and she stood up and lit a fire, sitting back she pulled her sleeping sack round her. She shivered as a slight breeze rustled the shelter walls. She looked up suddenly, a boy stood there holding open the shelter door, his hair clung to his face from the rain and he was wearing a smile which soon faded at her expression.

"Hey, Renn?" He stepped in letting the hide swing shut behind him.

"Yes Torak," She said stiffly, returning her eyes to the floor.

"Listen I was thinking," He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Never a good sign," She mumbled, he laughed nervously and crouched down.

"I'm sorry, we've seemed…..distant lately," He smiled weakly, the soft tone in his voice made Renn look up her dark eyes grazing his grey ones.

"Yeah," She whispered.

"Do you remember when it changed?"

"What the night things changed?" She blushed. _Oh please don't let him drone on bout when I kissed him, although if he does i could say he kissed me!_

"Yeah all those barriers we built between us they just fell down," Renn threw her hands up in defeat and mumbled to herself.

"Smug!" She growled.

"You can call me what you want but I won't give in!" He gave a wolfish grin and leant forward and kissed her cheek. _What was he doing! _She pushed that thought down and wrapped her arms round his neck, he lost his balance and fell onto her pinning her to her sleeping mat. They both laughed loudly and he smiled down at her.

"Lets walk," He muttered and took her hand, pulling her up he led her out into the rain. He shivered "You still have my parka,"

"Oh,….yeah" She blushed and smiled. He turned her to face him and hugged her, the rain pouring over their bodies. She smiled and muttered "No matter what changes I'll promise I'll be there for you,"

"You always have," The two exchanged a look that could only be described as 'I promise' He held her tighter "Still you gotta admit-"

"What?"

"You did kiss me first," He smirked as she wriggled and ran back into her shelter, his face blanked as she ran back out with her bow.

Fin-Keddin walked out of his shelter and peered through the rain, in the distance he could swear he heard Torak yelling

"Okay Renn I'm sorry, I love you please don't hurt me!"

"I love you too," He smiled widely at his niece's voice" I'm still going to kill you,"

"Something's never change!" He sighed and walked back into the shelter.

**Hallelujah!**

* * *

**Thankyou Very much for Reading and taking the time to do it!!!**

**Um please feel free to review because I would like to write more stories and if you have any ideas feel free because sometimes I feel mine aren't very good, Also give me things you'd like to see me do in my writing and ways I could improve**

**Thanks again**

**Amie**


End file.
